


Just For Once

by Lisasgard



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, No Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisasgard/pseuds/Lisasgard
Summary: Short OS where Rose and The Doctor have slightly more time to talk before the gates between the universes close in «Journey's End». Rose doesn't react quite like in the episode, and decides to make The Doctor say what he didn't tell her before disappearing...





	Just For Once

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this work to be longer but unfortunately I've lost all inspiration... Enjoy and please be nice since it's my very first work and english isn't my mother tongue :/

«When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it.»

«I said 'Rose Tyler'...»

«Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?»

«Does it need saying?»

 

Rose looked at the Doctor in his sad, very sad eyes. Then she truly realized how deeply devastated he was; she wasn't the only one suffering. Leaving her has left a hole in both of his hearts that he never really could fill. Their parting destroyed them both.

«Yes, it does, Doctor. It really does.»

The Doctor looked at her but didn't answer, looking deeply emotional. Why must he always be the one making important choices?

Seeing that he still wasn't answering, she continued, and let the words flow.

«Since you brought me here, I never stopped thinking about you, about everything we've done together. And I don't think I ever will. Our life in the TARDIS was the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to come back, and I know you want me back too. My life without you, and the TARDIS, and everything that goes with isn't complete. You told me you needed me, but I need you too, Doctor. I do. Does it have to end now? I told you the last time we were together, I made my choice. And I haven't changed my mind. I don't want to leave you. Never again.»

The Doctor let a sad smile play on his lips. Even after years apart, she still was the young stubborn woman he knew.

«I know you want me safe, but don't I get a saying in all of this? Please, Doctor. This is a choice we'll never have the chance to make again.»

Her voice broke and her lips started to quiver, so she stopped to talk, trying to hold back her tears.

Finally, the Doctor found his voice again.

«Rose Tyler. You just can't let it go, can you?»

His weak but genuine smile informed her that he wasn't meaning it in a cruel way.

«You see... when we were seperated I thought... I thought I could stop thinking about you, forget the pain of your loss. I tried, but I never did. You were the most important person in two of my lives. I sacrificed one of them for you, remember? And I don't regret it. I'd do it again, if that means you're safe and sound. You were my world, Rose. You taught me to really live and love again when I was at the bottom of the hole.»

He looked deep into her wet eyes. Even when they weren't in the same universe, they were still ending up together. Maybe it's just the way it's supposed to be, after all. Maybe for once, just for once, he could make an important choice that would suit everyone, particularly him. Maybe he didn't have to let her.

And then, suddenly, he snapped.

«Rose I... I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I should've found a way to make you hold on. I...»

Rose interrupted him, while tears started to silently roll down his face.

«Oh, shut up, you.»

She took his hand and put it softly on her cheek, and she closed her eyes.

«It wasn't your fault. I'm here now. Wether you like it or now.»

He started to stroke her cheekbone with his thumb and felt a smile draw on her beautiful face. So he smiled too.

She opened her eyes.

«Hey... you still didn't tell me the end of that bloody sentence.»

The Doctor came closer to her, so they can see nothing but each other's faces.

He saw her pupils widen, felt her cheeks blush and his hearts rate radically increase. They were gazing into each other's eyes.

Then he approached his mouth from Rose's ear, brushing a strand of her blonde hair aside, and whispered:

«Rose Tyler... I love you too. I always have.»

He slowly stepped back to see her face.

Rose was smiling, like she never smiled since she left him. Her Doctor.

The Doctor smiled too, and realized how much her genuine smile missed him. How could he ever live without her? His Rose.

Then put his second hand on Rose's other cheek and pulled her face closer to his. Closer, until they both closed their eyes and opened their lips.

Oh, how much they've wanted this. So many things untold, suddenly as clear as spring water.

And finally, their lips touched. And they started to kiss. Very softly at first, like they didn't want to break each other, but then more passionately, like they were remembering how strong they both were.

They kissed, and kissed again. Feeling her lips form a smile against his was one of the best feeling he had since a long, long time. Nothing could describe the way the felt in the moment. Finally they could be together again. Finally they could touch, like they never did. Finally they were whole again.

After a couple of minutes, they eventually stopped to kiss, out of breath. They were forehead to forehead, his hands around her waist, hers on his neck and on his chest gripping his shirt.

 

And they smiled.

 


End file.
